The Real Story of Clare Edwards&Elijah Goldsworthy
by Writting I.P
Summary: Before you read this ask yourself one question. Are you ready for this? If you are sit back and relax everything you think you know about us is going to change  you know why? Well Ill tell you. This is the Real Story of Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworty
1. Prolouge

**_AN- Hi I'm new the fan fiction so go easy on me. Even though I'm new i know I'll get the hang of things hope you like my story happy readings_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own Degrassi even though I obsess over It_**

Get books, go to class, and get A's. My pretty basic schedule. I was your basic nerd. Until I met a certain green eyed boy. Who was the blame of this you ask? It was all because of the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy. All because of my little boyfriend I was more confident. Didn't care what people thought about me and cured a little case of writers block. I guess you could say he was my muse….my inspiration for living. But I couldn't let myself think that now could I .Me the little christen girl or "Saint Clare "as the called me couldn't think such thoughts. It would be absurd to have your life hanging around finger of your sarcastic, stubborn, twisted romantic boyfriend now would'nt it? But then again that same twisted romantic help me realize it wouldn't.

Elijah Goldsworthy had helped me realize that nothing was wrong with being in love. In fact he helped me realize that love is a beautiful thing. Especially if you found your soul mate like I did, or so i thought. Little did I know that getting involved with a troubled soul meant lots of risk, heartbreak, and drama. I'll take you on a journey through all the things Eli and I have been though. All the good times and bad times. Some might be hard to read about but some might not. Before you read this ask yourself one question. Are you ready for this? If you are sit back and relax everything you think you know about us is going to change you know why? Well I'll tell you…..

This is the Real Story of Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy.

* * *

How'd you like it :)) (Me hoping you did) Anyways this is like a Prologue so review to tell me if i should continue

~WRITTING I.P.


	2. The Age of Eli

**A/N: Ok so I'm soooo sorry this was supposed to be the second chapter but I realized as I was about to post chapter three that this wasn't here. I'm truly sorry so just read this chapter because is not the Book of Darcy anymore. **

**Ok so this is kind of two stories in one, Clare's and the other Eli. Eli's chapters are going to be called "Ages" while Clare's are going to be called "Books," like the bible. This is Eli's Prologue. **

**Again, sorry for the mix up but happy reading **

**~ Writing I.P. ~**

* * *

The Age of Eli:

She's gone, I'm broken, and I'm a wreck. That's what I used to say to myself when Julia died. There was no point of living. Why did I deserve to live when I'm responsible for my ex's death? Do you have an answer? That's what I thought. Those days were hell for me. That is, until my emerald's met with her crystal orbs. Her eyes were like heaven for me, even though I didn't believe there was such I place. Although when I saw them it's like I was in another universe.

It's all because if those blue eyes that I'm stable today.

Clare

She helped me pick me life back up and she turned it in a whole new direction. She helped me realize that Julia forgave me and that she wanted me to move on. Long story short we were made for each other, because if there was no Clare there was no Eli.

I'm about to take you along our journey through all the good times and bad times. After all every relationship can't be perfect right? Now, before you go on your probably confused aren't you? You're probably saying to yourself what happed to Clare she was just telling us the story a minuet ago. Well as Clare said she'll take you on a journey through the things we've been though .Except I'll be telling my part and she'll be telling hers, after all, what's a story without both sides? So Now that you know, get ready because we're about to take you for a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Whadya think good or bad again sorry for the mix up but REVIEW!**

**Writing I.P.**


	3. The Book of Darcy

_**A/N: Hi Thanks for Putting my story in your favorites and i loved the revies you guys are really awesome. This chapter Kinda Sucks and sorry its so short. This is the first official chapter but it had to be done... so hope you like sit happy readings**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't Own Degrassi but i own the Just Dance 2 Game **_

Welcome back I see you're prepared for the ride. So sit back because the stories about to begin.

As I Mentioned some of the parts of my stories will be hard to read about and some may not .This may be one of those parts for you .Wither you think it's humorous, traumatic or frightening you decide. I'm about to tell you the story on how my life changed. The reason I'm titled as "Saint Clare" and "Baby Edwards." I'm going tell the story of Darcy my twisted older sister.

It all started when my sister was just enrolling into Degrassi. My parents let her go to public school because they claimed she was more "mature". While I, was stuck in a private school uniform learning ancient history with the nuns. Just what every teenager dreams about right (insert sarcasm). I can still remember the argument we had … I mean rational discussion as my parent would say.

_*Flash back *_

"_What mom why isn't Darcy going to private school?" I complained._

"_Darce is just more mature than you sweetie, when you're in high school maybe you'll be ready for Degrassi," my mom assured._

"_Yeah Clare-bear I mean, your probably couldn't even handle the high school drama," Darcy boasted._

_I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks from frustration "You know what Darce have fun in STI central," with that I ran off to my room._

_*End of flashback*_

I know what you're thinking wow Clare that wasn't so Saint like. But the truth was I was just sick of my parents treating me like road kill just waiting to run over again and again. While the treated Darcy like a Greek god. If only Darcy knew what was in store for her though.

In her last years in high school she stared talking on-line to guy who she though was a prince charming but soon found out he was a fat old nobody. He showed up at our house and started stalking her.

"_Clare just please don't say anything I've got it under control_," _She pleated. Her worried expression said otherwise. _

"_Really because where I'm standing it doesn't look like it," I spat._

Every time my sister had something like this happening to her a piece of my heart broke, especially because I could have stopped it. She asked me to keep her dirty little _**secrets all of them**_. All I was to her was a walking, talking diary.

Little did she know, whenever you kept a secret it was bound to come out some time.

I was finally in the 9th grade and I met my best friend Alli we both were just starting Degrassi through the Gifted Program. We immediately clicked and were best friends. She helped me with making friends, date tips and even helped me change my wardrobe. But in that first semester is when my life officially changed.

Darcy was really popular she got all the boys drooling over her somehow. She wanted to go to a party so she lied and said she was sick, again I was keeping one of her dirty little secrets. At the party her drink got spiked and she got rapped. She put the whole family in shock. She tried to commit suicide and was just plain messed up. My family wanted better for her so she moved to Kenya to build houses for the children.

My parents were over protective of me and they didn't let me do anything. While Darcy was out laughing, and helping children, she was actually communicating with the outside world. I on the other hand was frozen in time waiting for the clock to start back up.

So there you have it the events that changed my life .You could even say it made my life hell. I guess that's what I got for keeping my sister dirty little secrets because, with every secret comes a price.

* * *

_**What'd ya think... i kinda struggled with the Darcy story but i R&R and maybe the next chapter might be about Eli :)) * hint hint***_

_**~Writing I.P.~**_


	4. The Age of Julia

**A/N Yeah I can't believe how many reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits I got. Seriously you guys are awesome. This fic is slightly O. C. just to let you know though so they're no confusions. Also this chapter is in Eli's P.O.V. I know I said that this chapter ws going to be about Eli but i though i needed i chapter in his point of view first. AND DID YOU SEE THE NEW PROMO I AMLOST DIED GAHHH!. But anyway…**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

They used to call me twisted, as if something was wrong with me. Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Why I was known as "mentally unstable," or "Emo Boy. The reason my life changed and took a turn for the worst.

Julia.

It all started when I was seven

_*Flashback *_

"_Ok class, you have ten minutes for recess," my teacher Ms. Oh said._

_Immediately I ran to the slides. I don't know why but just the thought of them made me happy._

At that time slides were as about a precious as Dead Hand is to me now.

_As I was sliding down my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream._

"_Ahh!" The sweet voice filled the playground._

_As went towards the jungle gym there laid a little brunette girl. Nobody even bothered to help her as she sat there crunching her ankle. I went to help her. As she looked up her eyes connected with mine. She had porcelain skin which went perfectly with her brown hair and eyes. Her puffy brown eyes feeled with hurt, made me have butterflies. I tried to speak but she was just so breathe taking I couldn't find words to talk._

"_Julia," She said as she extended her arm as I shook it._

"_E-Eli," I stuttered. "We should probably you get some help, hold on tight," I said as she nodded her head in agreement._

_She was light as a feather. I couldn't even comprehend the feeling I had inside of me. It was… weird_

_*End of flashback *_

As the years went on me and Julia were best friends. We spent every second of every day with each other laughing and talking about everything. We even had a special place we hung out at.

"_Eli, where are we going you're so weird," Julia complained. _

"_Somewhere," I assured her._

_As we were heading through the woods we finally reached our destination_

"_We're here," I said_

"_Eli I swear this better not be–, wow this is so beautiful," she said astonished as she took off the blindfold._

_It was a field of grass with a little stream that divided it in half. The sun shined on the stream making it look like crystals. As we walked closer onto the field I led her to a garden which had a little maze leading to the river._

"_Eli how did you-," _

"_I found it on my way home from my aunt's. I knew you would love it," I smirked seeing the blush on her check as she suddenly became very interested in her shoes._

"_It's perfect," she said. _

"_I figured this could be our place to escape you know, get away from everything. After all we are about to start high school, maybe this place could get our minds off the stress and high school drama we have coming ahead," I said_

_She immediately ran up to me and hugged me .The sweet smell of vanilla filled my body. She was all I needed to make me go crazy. We stayed there all day until the sun set and stars came out. Then that's when it happened. _

_I looked into her eyes as she looked in mine. Suddenly her lips crashed into mine as we sat under the moonlight. We then parted. As she looked into my eyes, I realized this was the girl that I knew my whole life and wanted to be mine. I needed her to be mine._

"_Julia, be my girlfriend. I've know you my whole life and I don't know why but I've never been able to tell you. It all started when our eyes met in__second grade. You might not want this but I do and-," _

_She crashed her lips into mine. This kiss why different then the first more passionate and aggressive. She brushed her tongue against my bottom lips begging for permission which I gladly accepted. Our tongues danced together until we pulled away gasping for air._

"_Was that a yes? " She giggled and nodded her head. _

_I stood up as she soon followed me. I picked her up and spun her around as we kissed a final time before going to my trusty hearse Morty._

Julia and I hit it off really good until I dropped the "L bomb." It all went downhill from that. Julia started to get more distant and we barely saw each other allot, she avoided me in school all the time. One day I bumped into to her at school and it took me a while to process her new look. She dyed her hair black, started wearing dark clothing and even her personality changed.

Turns out her parents were fighting; she had no one so she turned to me. I forgave her for being so distant so she stayed with me because she couldn't take the screaming of her parents. In the time at Hotel Eli I gave her my virginity and we even got closer. I even told her I loved her again thinking it would be different but I was sadly mistaken. It got worst. We started fighting until it got out of hand. I tried to take her out to out hideout thinking it would bring back memories, but it ended in disaster.

"_Julia, thinking of old times, remember how we just used to run away from everything? Why don't we do that again just me and you?"_

"_No!" She screamed. "Eli don't you get it you're a little too attached to me."_

"_What! I just really love you Julia!"_

"_And that's just the thing maybe I don't love you back," she said bitterly. And with that she walked away._

_I kicked Morty and screamed. The sound of cars breaks filled the air, as the same scream as I heard when I was seven followed close behind it. I ran to the noise. I froze at the sight as my vision soon became blurry._

_Smoke _

_Blood_

_And more blood_

_Is all I saw until everything went black._

* * *

**A/N: How did I do pass or fail. I almost cried writing this chapter :( but don't forget to review **

**~Writing I.P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey good new you guys I'm Back! I never really noticed how many people actually read my story but now I do. Thanks to the people that stayed with. me even when I wanted to quit. So now this story is officially continued!**

**Ill be updating next weekend so look out for it!**


End file.
